1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotation rate sensor and to a method for operating a rotation rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such rotation rate sensors are generally known. For example, rotation rate sensors are known in which the rotation rate sensor is configured to detect a rotation rate about a rotational axis which is parallel to the main extension plane, the rotational axis being situated in parallel to an X-direction. Such a rotation rate sensor typically includes multiple oscillating masses—also referred to as sub-oscillators—which are joined to each other via a coupling structure. When the rotation rate sensor is subjected to a rotation rate about the rotational axis, a seismic mass of the rotation rate sensor which is driven to carry out a drive oscillation along a drive plane is deflected out of the drive plane into a detection direction due to the Coriolis effect. This deflection is detected in particular capacitively and referred to as a detection deflection, the associated oscillation being referred to as a detection oscillation. If the rotation rate sensor is additionally subjected to an interfering, temporally variable rotation rate or a so-called disturbance rotational acceleration, the seismic mass is deflected in the detection direction or driven to carry out a detection mode-like movement due to the mass inertia of the sub-oscillators. This detection deflection caused by the rotational acceleration is not distinguishable from the detection deflection caused by the Coriolis force in such known rotation rate sensors.
Multiple rotation rate sensors are usually coupled to each other and deflected in phase opposition with each other to distinguish a rotational acceleration from a rotation rate. However, one disadvantage of such coupled rotation rate sensors is that the existing complex structure of these rotation rate sensors has even higher complexity, and that a high spurious mode density is generated by the comparatively filigreed structure. This results in particular in a plurality of undesirable disturbing effects during operation. Another disadvantage of these rotation rate sensors is an increased space requirement, or a low useful capacity per area.